Kayhan
Bezeichnung Nalan Kayhan (2006): Frequenzinotropie und intrazellulärer Calciummetabolismus bei Mitralvitien unter isometrischen und isotonen Messbedingungen Dissertation, Universität Heidelberg Information zur Autorin Dr. med. Nalan Schnelle (geb. Kayhan) Mitglied des Vorstands der Deutschen Gesellschaft für Thorax-, Herz- und Gefäßchirurgie und Interessensvertreterin des Nachwuchses (siehe http://www.uni-mainz.de/presse/43573.php) Geschäftsführende OÄ der Herzchirurgie, Universitätsmedizin Mainz, Leitung - Herzchirurgie St. Josefs Hospital, Wiesbaden, Leitung - Labor für Experimentelle HTG Chirurgie, Universitätsmedizin Mainz (siehe http://www.unimedizin-mainz.de/patienten/mitarbeiter.html) Quellen Quelle Kayhan – offline: http://katalog.ub.uni-heidelberg.de/cgi-bin/titel.cgi?katkey=66158985 Quelle Kayhan – online: http://www.4shared.com/document/Pb6pIWF-/kayhan.html Kommentare/Externe Links @anonyme IP: Bitte unterlassen Sie die Löschung dieser Seite, den die Historie vergibt nie. Weiterhin wurde eine Diskussion über diese Arbeit im Forum von vroniplag gestartet. Gruß 80.141.172.67 10:10, 12. Jul. 2011 (CEST) 'Ergebnisse' Die Diskussion und Schlussfolgerung (Seite 75 bis Seite 92) von Frau Dr. Kayhans Dissertation (Anlage 3) sind zu 99,9% wortwörtlich ohne Zitat aus der Habilitationsschrift von Prof. Dr. Christian-Friedrich Vahl (Seite 209 bis Seite 236) übernommen. Christian-Friedrich Vahl Intracelluläre Calciumtransienten bei terminaler Herzinsuffizienz Habilitationsschrift, Universität Heidelberg, 1995 Quelle Vahl – offline: http://katalog.ub.uni-heidelberg.de/cgi-bin/titel.cgi?katkey=9530979 Quelle Vahl – online: http://www.4shared.com/document/sd72fGj3/vahl1.html http://www.4shared.com/document/GLcpRLVq/vahl2.html http://www.4shared.com/document/cdgPkgwy/vahl3.html Kayhan Seite 75 - Vahl Seite 209 Kayhan Seite 76 - Vahl Seite 210 Kayhan Seite 77 - Vahl Seite 211 Kayhan Seite 78 - Vahl Seite 212-213 Kayhan Seite 79 - Vahl Seite 213-214 Kayhan Seite 79-80 - Vahl Seite 216 Kayhan Seite 81 - Vahl Seite 217-218 Kayhan Seite 82 - Vahl Seite 218-220 Kayhan Seite 83 - Vahl Seite 221 Kayhan Seite 84 - Vahl Seite 221-222 Kayhan Seite 85 - Vahl Seite 223-224, 226 Kayhan Seite 86 - Vahl Seite 227 Kayhan Seite 87 - Vahl Seite 228 Kayhan Seite 88 - Vahl Seite 229 Kayhan Seite 89 - Vahl Seite 230 Kayhan Seite 90 - Vahl Seite 234 (100%) Kayhan Seite 91 - Vahl Seite 235 Kayhan Seite 92 - Vahl Seite 236 Die Hypothesen, Angaben zu Material sowie Methode und die Ergebnisse von Frau Dr. Kayhans Dissertation sind zu 80% ohne korrektes Zitat aus der Dissertation von Dr. Andreas Bonz übernommen: Andreas Wolfgang Bonz Das Kontraktionsverhalten des isolierten Papillarmuskels des Menschen bei unterschiedlichen Mitralklappenvitien. Untersuchungen an gehäuteten und intakten Muskelfaserpräparaten Dissertation, Universität Heidelberg, 1998 Quelle Bonz – offline: http://katalog.ub.uni-heidelberg.de/cgi-bin/titel.cgi?katkey=9823589 Quelle Bonz – online: http://www.4shared.com/document/GJPT7kNK/diss_bonz.html Kayhan Seite 27-28 - Bonz Seite 33-34 Kayhan Seite 25 - Bonz Seite 32 Kayhan Seite 29 - Bonz Seite 33 Kayhan Seite 33 - Bonz Seite 34-35 Kayhan Seite 43-44 - Bonz Seite 45 Kayhan Abbildung 11-22 - Bonz Abbildung 12 Kayhan Seite 60 - Bonz Seite 74 Kayhan Seite 64-66 - Bonz Seite 65-67 Kayhan Seite 66 - Bonz Seite 69 Vroniplag deckt jetzt das Ausmaß dieser Schweinerei auf: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Nk 'Bemerkungen:' 1) Frau Dr. Nalan Kayhans Dissertation wurde zwar im Jahr 2002 eingereicht, aber das Promotionsverfahren offensichtlich erst 2006 abgeschlossen. 2) Univ.-Prof. Dr. med. Christian-Friedrich Vahl, Direktor der Klinik für Herz-, Thorax- und Gefäßchirurgie, Universitätsmedizin Mainz (siehe http://www.unimedizin-mainz.de/patienten/mitarbeiter.html) ist Doktorvater von Frau Dr. Nalan Kayhan sowie von Dr. Andreas Bonz. 3) Somit entwickelt sich besondere Brisanz aus der Tatsache, dass im vorliegenden Fall dem Doktorvater die nicht zitierten Arbeiten bekannt waren bzw. bekannt sein mussten. D.h. hier wurde wissentlich und absichtlich ein klares Plagiat als Dissertation anerkannt. ----- An diesen Stellen Kayhan Seite 43-44 - Bonz Seite 45 Kayhan Abbildung 11-22 - Bonz Abbildung 12 Kayhan Seite 60 - Bonz Seite 74 Kayhan Seite 64-66 - Bonz Seite 65-67 sind keine Übereinstimmungen festzustellen. Ab besten Du wendest Dich mal vetrauensvoll an Vroniplag. Welches ist das Original? -> "Doktorant"?. Wenn man schon Doktoren kritisiert, sollte man mindestens richtig schreiben können! Die Frage ist nicht zuletzt, wer von wem abgeschrieben hat. Ich erinnere an den Fall aus Bonn, wo es offenbar in die Richtung geht, dass der Betreuer sich Teile aus der Feder der Doktorandin angeeignet hat. Schade eigentlich, dass diese Richtung des Plagiarismus unter "Betreuung" der Qualifikationsarbeit fällt. Meine Spekulation hat nichts mit dem hier verhandelten Fall zu tun, oder? Also wer von wem hier abgeschrieben hat, wäre nun schon aus der Tatsache heraus, daß die Doktorantin lange nach der Veröffentlichung der Habilarbeit ihre Dissertation erstellt hat, eindeutig. Richtig ist, daß Doktoranten ihren mit der Habilitation beschäftigten " Doktorvätern" zuarbeiten, indem diese die Ergebnisse der Dissertation in ihre Habilitation ( übrigens rechtmässig ) auf nehmen. Da mag dann mancher Doktorant nicht nur seine Ergebnisse sondern auch seine Formulierungen wiederfinden. Ein Schelm, wer Böses dabei denkt, wenn der Doktorant dann in seiner Dissertation seine eigenen Texte und Formulierungen beibehält. Oft läßt sich ein Ergebnis wissenschaftlicher Arbeit nur einmal schlüssig formulieren. Was aber, wenn eben jene Zwei, Doktorant und Doktorvater, darauf zurückgreifen ( müssen) ? 'Publikationsliste von Frau Dr. Nalan Kayhan laut Pubmed:' 1) Successful management of fulminant pulmonary embolism using a novel portable extracorporeal life support system. Conzelmann LO, Mehlhorn U, Weigang E, Kayhan N, Vahl CF. Ann Thorac Surg. 2011 Apr;91(4):1265-7. 2) Anomalous origin and retropulmonary course of an atherosclerotic stenosed left circumflex coronary artery. Parker JA, Peivandi AA, Bitschnau S, Kayhan N, Vahl CF. Int J Vasc Med. 2010;2010:490858. Epub 2010 Jun 13. 3) Reevaluation of two techniques of harvesting the skeletonized internal mammary artery. Peivandi AA, Weigang E, Kayhan N, Hakami L, Ister D, Denk K, Conzelmann LO, Vahl CF. Thorac Cardiovasc Surg. 2009 Jun;57(4):214-6. Epub 2009 May 20. 4) Reevaluation of direct true lumen cannulation in surgery for acute type A aortic dissection. Conzelmann LO, Kayhan N, Mehlhorn U, Weigang E, Dahm M, Vahl CF. Ann Thorac Surg. 2009 Apr;87(4):1182-6. 5) Evidence for a negative inotropic effect of obesity in human myocardium? Denk K, Albers J, Kayhan N, Ister D, Bonz A, Werner C, Münzel T, Vahl CF. Eur J Cardiothorac Surg. 2009 Aug;36(2):300-5; discussion 305. Epub 2009 Mar 21. 6) The adenosine deaminase inhibitor erythro-9-[2-hydroxyl-3-nonyl-adenine decreases intestinal permeability and protects against experimental sepsis: a prospective, randomised laboratory investigation.] Kayhan N, Funke B, Conzelmann LO, Winkler H, Hofer S, Steppan J, Schmidt H, Bardenheuer H, Vahl CF, Weigand MA. Crit Care. 2008;12(5):R125. Epub 2008 Oct 13. 7) Anomalous origin of the left coronary artery from the pulmonary artery: mid-term results after surgical correction. Kuroczynski W, Kampmann C, Kayhan N, Heinemann M, Pruefer D, Vahl CF. Clin Res Cardiol. 2008 Apr;97(4):266-71. Epub 2008 Feb 22. 8) Oxidative inhibition of the mitochondrial aldehyde dehydrogenase promotes nitroglycerin tolerance in human blood vessels. Hink U, Daiber A, Kayhan N, Trischler J, Kraatz C, Oelze M, Mollnau H, Wenzel P, Vahl CF, Ho KK, Weiner H, Munzel T. J Am Coll Cardiol. 2007 Dec 4;50(23):2226-32. Epub 2007 Nov 19. 9) Bridge to operation with the GPIIb/IIIa inhibitor abciximab in high-risk coronary patients. Schoenhoff F, Kayhan N, Thomas G, Haase KK, Borggrefe M, Katus HA, Hagl S, Vahl CF. Thorac Cardiovasc Surg. 2006 Apr;54(3):150-6. 10) [Computer-assisted reconstruction of coronary vessels.] Kayhan N, Krempien R, Harms W, Wannenmacher M, Hagl S, Vahl CF. Biomed Tech (Berl). 2002;47 Suppl 1 Pt 2:930-2. German. 11) The positive staircase (force-frequency relationship) and the Frank-Starling mechanism are altered in atrial myocardium of patients in end-stage heart failure transplanted for dilative cardiomyopathy. Kayhan N, Bodem JP, Vahl CF, Hagl S. Transplant Proc. 2002 Sep;34(6):2185-91. No abstract available. 12) Effects of trifluoperazine on the contraction kinetics of the isolated intact tracheal and pulmonary artery smooth muscle. Kayhan N, Schmidt TM, Bonz A, Sonnenberg K, Vahl CF, Hagl S. Thorac Cardiovasc Surg. 2002 Feb;50(1):49-54. 13) [Myocardial revascularization after pretreatment with the GPIIb/IIIa receptor blocker abciximab.] Vahl CF, Kayhan N, Thomas G, Bode C, Hagl S. Z Kardiol. 2001 Dec;90(12):889-97. German. 14) [Preoperative administration of new GPIIb/IIIa inhibitors.] Vahl CF, Kayhan N, Hagl S. Kongressbd Dtsch Ges Chir Kongr. 2001;118:584-8. German.ud